


Challenge

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Not spardacest, Smut, Threesome, challenge between brothers, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Based on a request I received on my DMC blog, @minteyeddemon. A little fun for the twins with the reader, lol.





	Challenge

“Ya sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Far more so than you think.”

You weren’t entirely sure how you became subject to this sibling rivalry, both of the white-haired men fighting for position between your legs; but you certainly weren’t complaining.

Yelling could be heard coming from Dante’s usual office space at the bottom of the stairs, and it pulled you from your room to check and see what was happening. His mirror image was before him, though his hair was slicked back instead of down in a shaggy mess, yelling at him with the hilt of a sword placed against his chest.

You couldn’t quite make out what was going on, but the moment both sets of eyes caught you coming down the stairs, you felt yourself freeze at the tension suddenly thrown at you.

The grin on Dante’s face made your stomach twist.

“Why not just let her decide?”

His brother first glared at him; but his eyes softened when he looked at you.

“Fine.”

Before you knew it, both men dragged you up back to your bedroom, fighting amongst themselves to remove every article of clothing from you, leaving you gasping and bewildered; and dare you say, incredibly aroused.

A flat, hot tongue lapping against your entrance brought you back to reality, and throaty groan leaving you.

“Hey, ya gotta pay attention, sweetheart,” Dante drawled, lapping at you once more. “How will we know who is better if you aren’t paying attention?”

A deep blush graced your cheeks as he smirked up at you once more; but his twin pushed his head out of the way, almost knocking him off the bed completely.

“You must not being well enough to keep her attention, than,” he remarked, sealing his lips around your clit and giving it a deep suck.

Your thighs twitched and head rolled back into the pillow, as he continued to lap and suck at your swollen bundle of nerves. Dante frowned at the fact that his brother stole you away, but made to move up next to you, lifting you so he could settle your back against his chest. Your head came to rest on his shoulder, as his hands cupped your breasts, pinching and twisting your hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

One hand came up to grip at his forearm, while the other laced into Vergil’s hair, making a mess of it as you grabbed a handful and gave it a good tug. He groaned into your cunt, making a whine leave you as you rolled your hips against his tongue.

“Is that all your gonna do for her?” Dante challenged, his grip becoming possessive around you, “or should I go ahead and take over?”

“Shut it,” his twin responded, keeping his face still buried in your cunt. “I’ll do more when I feel she is good and ready.”

You whined. “B-but…I am good and ready…”

Dante chuckled, his smirk widening into a full on grin. “Think she has spoken, Verg.”

The glare shared between the boys carried a dangerous air; but you tugged on Vergil’s arm to bring his attention back to you. He nodded, and moved to have your thighs resting against his own, his cock nestled against your core. You took in his mussed hair, and giggled to yourself that he looked much more like Dante with his hair all in his face.

From behind you, you could hear an annoyed huff. “Not fair that he gets you first.”

“I am the oldest,” he quipped back, giving a cocky grin to you first before glaring his brother down.

Dante simply rolled his eyes, turning his attention to nipping at your ear and nuzzling your neck. “Hope you enjoy this little-” another glare set on his brother with the emphasis, “appetizer, because the main course will be right after.”

Soft sighs left you as he nipped your neck, sucking the skin right above your pulse, making you rut against his brother’s cock. Vergil hissed, as he gripped his shaft and positioned his tip against your entrance.

“Y/N. Please. Look at me. I want to watch your face as I enter you.”

His words were so forward, you wanted to hide your face in Dante’s grip; but instead you looked directly at him, your mouth slightly slacking as he pressed into you slowly. He let out a shaky breath once he was to the hilt, and your head pressed back into Dante’s chest. His free hands roamed over your breasts, as Vergil began a slow pace inside you.

His fingers dug into your hips, pulling you towards him with each thrust, and you gripped onto Dante’s arm as if to keep you grounded. Your eyes fluttered closed, as you could feel your walls clenching onto his cock, his twin’s digging into your back as you moved against him as well.

“Holy shit, Verg, you must be doing something right,” he teased, reaching his hand down between your thighs to rub small circles on your clit.

“Keep your mouth shut, Dante,” his twin quipped back, focusing on you. He wanted to pull you into his arms, keep you to himself in that moment, despite seeing you cling to his brother’s arm as you were.

Dante could definitely say he felt the same, wishing he could be in his brother’s place in that moment; though he knew he was going to be soon enough.

You surprised, though, when you twisted a bit in his arms, moving down his body and bringing you closer to Vergil’s. The new position allowed him a different angle, hitting you much deeper, and making your vision white around the edges. Your hands finally found what you sought out, gripping hold of Dante’s shaft and eliciting a swearing hiss from him.

You gave him a few lazy strokes, before looking up at him and taking his tip into your mouth. His breath caught in his throat, and for the first time ever, you saw him be at a loss for words. You bobbed your head along his shaft, moans escaping you as Vergil’s pace sped up. His fingers were now a bruising grip on your thighs, as you could feel his cock swelling inside your fluttering walls. Dante’s cock twitched in your mouth, his fingers lacing into your hair as he tried to keep still to let you move on your own.

But you pulled off of him, pressing your face to his stomach as you cried out, feeling your orgasm rip through you as Vergil gave a few hard thrusts further, pulling out to release his cum along your stomach. He bashfully pulled his shirt from the floor, and used it to clean up your skin, apologizing quietly for making such a mess on you.

You smiled and let out a small giggle, dismissing his worries with a kiss to his forehead.

Though you were quickly pulled away from him by a pair of greedy arms wrapping around your middle. “I’m here too, Y/N. Don’t I deserve some attention?”

Your legs were pulled out from under you as your chest was pressed to the bed sheet. Dante leaned over your form, planting soft kisses to your cheek and shoulder. His fingers prodded your entrance, making you cry out softly at the over stimulation.

“Not even going to give her a moment of reprieve? Bastard,” Vergil mumbled with an eye roll; but Dante simply smirked in response, leaning down to place his lips by your ear.

“Think you’re ready for me, baby?” he breathed, and you took in a sharp breath, nodding before your brain could even register anything.

His fingers dug into your hips, as he lined his tip up with your entrance, pressing in as slowly as he possibly could. He wanted so badly to pound away at you, make you forget his brother and be lost in him; but he also didn’t want to hurt or break you in the process.

You moaned and wiggled your hips a bit, adjusting to his girth. He was a bit thicker than his brother, though from the feel at the moment, not as long. Despite being twins, they definitely were different along this lines.

You could hear him huffing behind you, his cock twitching inside your walls.

“Tell me when, babe.”

You could feel a hand soothing your hair, and your eyes opened slightly, to see Vergil on his elbows next to you, his fingers running through. He had a look of concern on his face, but you smiled softly at him, gripping his hand as you gave Dante a nod.

His hips jerked against yours, pulling out almost all the way only to slam right back in. Your eyes shut at the feeling, a cry leaving your throat. His pace picked up quickly, as if he was seeming impatient, but his thrusts were angled just right, making sure you were feeling as good as he was. He kept his pace for a good bit, feeling your walls fluttering around his cock; but he could feel your legs shaking, clearly aching from the previous acts.

He wrapped his arms around your middle and lifted you, sitting back against the headboard, with you still nestled in his lap, his cock buried inside you. He held you still against him, using his hips to buck into you, as his face buried in your neck.

“I gotcha babe, just relax. I got you.”

You felt your body go slightly limp against him, throaty whines escaping you as you felt him pounding into your cunt. Your walls began to clench again, feeling the growing warmth in your lower belly. His hands cupped your breast, kneading them softly, as a third hand came forward to draw circles against your clit.

That was enough to push you over the edge, and you cried a mix of their names, whiny noises filling their ears as you can down from your high. Dante pulled out of you and came on the discarded shirt, much to his brother’s disgust. He simply rolled his eyes and tossed it to the side, knowing it could just washed up tomorrow.

Your limp body was used as a barrier between both men, each of them fighting over who could wrap their arms around you the most. You hummed at the warmth, nuzzling into Dante’s neck, but pulling Vergil’s arms around you so his cheek could rest on your shoulder.

“So…who was better, Y/N?”

“Really? You are going to ask her this now?”

They are argued back and forth til you shushed them both, giving each of them a kiss before snuggling back into your spot.

“I like you both. Now shut up and let me get some sleep.”


End file.
